Until the World Caves In
by populette
Summary: Five years ago Brooke Davis left Tree Hill harboring a dark secret. But when she hears about her oldest friend's tragic, career ending accident- she's forced to come back. Brucas, Naley. Brathan, Brachel & Baley friendships.


Prologue:**L**ove **L**ed **M**e **O**n

_January 12__th__ 2006_

A raven haired girl stood on the other side of a very familiar door, at the break of dawn. Dressed in nothing but a pair of ripped jeans and a blue sweatshirt she knocked on the door. Hoping the person on the other side wouldn't be too angry with her for waking them up so early. A couple of louder knocks later, she heard shuffling coming from the other end. Fully expecting the person who opened the door, she braced herself, "Brooke! It's like 4!" The girl said groggily.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Yeah I know, sorry Hales" She apologized for a minute, "But I needed to tell you something" It's now or never Brooke Davis and she realized it was now, her bags were sitting in the car and this was officially the last thing she needed to take care of.

"What?" She asked

Brooke looked down the street, making eye contact would be difficult considering the news she had to tell the blonde, "I'm leaving Hales, to New York" She said, her voice stronger then she had expected.

Haley shook her head in confusion, "Wh-What do you mean Brooke? What are you talking about" Her anguish mixed with her tiredness made this news next to impossible to comprehend.

Brooke had been afraid of this but a part of her had expected it, Haley was a good friend "You know what's going on with me Hales, and I need to leave" This was a lot harder then she had imagined.

Haley's eyes began to water as the reality of it all began to sink in, "Let me get Nathan, Brooke you need to tell him" She said desperately.

Brooke shook her head sternly, seeing her best friend would be all she needed to stay, just seeing his face would cause her to unpack her bags "No, you know how he's going to react please I don't want this to be harder then it already is" Brooke's eyes were beginning to tear as well.

Haley stared at the brunette for a moment contemplating her request, "Come here" She said finally, throwing her arms around the girl.

Brooke smiled through her tears, "I love you Hales" She said honestly, holding her close for a minute longer.

"I love you too Tig" Haley said quietly, tears soaking into her sweat shirt.

Brooke broke loose of their embrace, "Okay, now I need you to do something" She asked, pulling out two envelopes out of her bag.

Haley gave her a look that said _I don't think I can do this_, "This is for Lucas and the other one's for Nathan" She handed them over to her, "And don't get em mixed up, that would be disastrous" She joked.

"What does it matter, it's not like you'll be here" Haley mumbled bitterly.

Brooke stared at her with a small pout; "Don't be like that tutor girl, it's for the best" Brooke wasn't sure if she believed it.

Haley grudgingly took them, "What nothing for me?" She asked.

Brooke gave a little chuckle, "Read Nathan's" She winked.

They stared at each other for a moment longer knowing that this could possibly be the last time they'd be seeing each other, "Please tell Nathan how sorry I am, he might take it better coming from you" Brooke said finally, "And make sure he reads it" She instructed, knowing full well the wrath of Nathan Scott.

Haley nodded, "Will do, but what about Peyton?" Haley asked timidly.

Brooke's eyes hardened for a moment, remembering the confrontation they had had a week ago, "She got her good byes" Brooke replied.

Haley didn't press it, "I guess this is it, have an amazing life Haley" Brooke meant every word sincerely.

Fresh tears sprung up in her eyes, "I hate this Brooke, but I still hope you have one too" Haley hiccupped

"Bye Haley" Brooke whispered, heading back to the rental car.

Haley watched the brunette leave the drive way to head god knows where, "What's going on?" A voice asked behind her.

Haley whirled around shutting the door behind her, "Brooke's gone Nathan, she's gone" she sobbed into her husband's shirt.

Nathan's face went stoic, devoid of any and all emotion and praying to god he had heard his wife wrong, "What?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

"She's going to New York forever"

Nathan's hands began to shake as he dropped them from Haley, "Just like that? No you probably heard her wrong Haley…Brooke wouldn't leave with out telling me first" He said confidently, but deep down he knew that Haley wouldn't be this upset if it weren't true. Still he refused to believe it.

Haley stared up at him, "Nathan she's gone" She whispered.

"NO!" He yelled angrily, turning around and punching the nearest wall.

The forcefulness of his action caused Haley to wince, "She left you something"

"Yeah? I don't want it" Brooke had predicted this would be his reaction but Haley had made Brooke a promise, "You have to…" Haley said softly.

Nathan stared at her for a second, this hurt her as much as it had hurt him, "She can't go like this Haley we have to stop her" He pleaded; his anger had to take a backseat to his vulnerability right now.

Haley shook her head sadly, "Nathan I-I don't think she wants us too" She bit her lip, she was the only person who knew what Brooke was running from.

"And Lucas? He's just letting her go?!" Nathan demanded.

Haley looked away, "He doesn't know Nathan…" She trailed off quietly.

Nathan swore under his breath, "It's that asshole's fault I bet" Nathan spat, Lucas had broken his best friend's heart before, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd do it again. And while he had forgiven the guy the first time, if it's fault Brooke's leaving this time— he won't be so kind.

Haley walked up to him, "I don't know who's fault it is, but please don't blame Lucas" She said firmly, "Now here, read this and call it even" She didn't mean to be harsh but there wasn't anything either of them could do, Brooke had made her choice.

Without another word Haley crossed over into their bed room, leaving Nathan and his thoughts in their empty living room, "Damn you Davis" He said silently, feeling a gaping hole forming in his heart where Brooke had been.

He sat on the couch and ripped open the letter, if she couldn't face him at least she wrote to him.

_Dear Nathan,_

_If you're reading this it means that I actually had the balls to get on the flight to New York, which also means that I didn't say goodbye… first and foremost I'm sorry for that. You've been my best friend through and through and I've watched you become the amazing person you are today, and let me tell you it was one hell of a transformation. Now I know you're pretty mad at me right now and I can understand that, if I were in your shoes I'd probably have followed you to the air port and screamed really bad words at you. But I just need you to know that this is something I had to do, I need to get a fresh start where no one knows me and I don't know anyone. I know we always promised not to keep secrets from each other but somewhere along the way that changed and I think we both need to accept it. I love you so much Nathan and I really hope you don't hold this against me. You are and always will be my number one, my best friend, my family. Please don't forget that. I know you aren't going to forgive me any time soon but some day you will, I know it because I know you. _

_Once again, I love you and hope you have the greatest life ever. You and Haley deserve to be happy after everything you've been through._

_Love always, _

_Your best friend,_

_Brooke Penelope Davis_

Nathan felt tears leaking out of his eyes and he thanked God that he was alone when he read this, Brooke was the only person in the world who he'd ever let see him cry. And this time she did it. It became all too real in that moment, that he'd never get to see her face, or hear that laugh or have her call him "Natey" again, and then he felt an emptiness weighing down on his heart.

But as hurt as he felt he couldn't help but be angry with her, she had no right leaving like this a week after his accident with out so much as an explanation, "Go to hell Brooke" He threw her letter on the floor and walked away from it.

---

Lucas Scott had come back from his morning run to find a letter taped to his back door. The one leading into his bedroom, curiously he took it off and seeing his name written in big familiar letters he subconsciously smiled.

"This is it, she finally gets that I love her" He said happily, "She knows" He couldn't help but feel giddy. He had been trying to convince Brooke for a very long time that this was going to be different and he was sure that this letter would say that she believed him. It was so completely something Brooke would do that he didn't think twice before carelessly tearing open the envelope, greedily roaming his eyes over her words.

What he found though, was something he hadn't expected.

_Lucas—_

_This is my good bye letter to you. Not that I'm dead or anything so don't freak out…anyway what I mean is good bye as in I'm leaving. To New York. Forever. Right now you're probably sitting on your bed with a confused look on your face thinking that this is all a big joke. See I know you so well it's scary. Nonetheless, I'm writing this so you'll feel some kind of closure and so that you don't blame yourself for my leaving. Because it's not your fault in the least, I have to leave because it's something I need to do for me no hidden reasons, nothing to read between the lines. I've been in this bad place lately and I don't think I can get out of it with out leaving Tree Hill. I hope you somehow understand and not be angry with me because it hurts me to do this. I want you to be happy Luke, I always have so now that you know I'm out—I hope you end up with the right person. She's a curly haired, artistic, kind of emo blonde who we both know has your heart. So go to her Luke, coz life's too short. And when you guys have like a million kids, make sure to name one after me! But that doesn't change the fact I love you and I probably always will. Have a nice life._

_Your Pretty Girl,_

_Brooke_

Lucas put the letter down slowly, stunned, numb and hazy. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of No More Brooke. It was a surreal feeling and he wasn't and he hoped to god he was dreaming; though knowing he was fully awake. He felt anger bubble up in his veins, after everything they had been through, after everything he had done to have her stay with him—she left.

What stung more was that she truly believed that he was in love with Peyton and he was sure that she didn't come to that conclusion on her own. He must have done some things, said some things that made her doubt him. Cheating on her the first time was no help either but he really thought they were past that. He thought they were doing good.

But then the reality of it all set in, Brooke left and while she assured him over and over in her letter that it wasn't his fault, he felt guiltier then ever. Along with the sinking feeling in his stomach and the blood rushing in his ears, he could physically feel his heart breaking. Living with out her would be much too hard.

Then he realized what he'd done; _I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there isn't anyone else in this world that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then with someone else!_ He hadn't fought for her; he never said any of those things to her. He could never reassure her enough and never help her feel what he felt for her. Lucas had always known that the biggest mistake of his life was letting Brooke go the first time, now an even bigger one was pushing her away.

---

Brooke knew she was making the right decisions, as many doubts as she had she knew it was all for the best. But that didn't stop her heart from breaking or her tears from leaking. She didn't want to go, she'd miss Lucas, Nathan, Haley and even Peyton but there was no other choice, she had no options left. Staying in Tree Hill meant telling Lucas about—well the reason she was leaving. And it just wasn't something she could do. Not now and not ever. He did have a right to know, she knew this too but was it at all fair for her to ruin his life?

No. He'd be a lot better off loving Peyton for the rest of his life. And somewhere along the way, he'd forget that he was ever in love with a Brooke Davis. And they'd be happily ever after. So as many reasons there were to stay, Lucas was the biggest reason to leave. Because he has and always will mean the most to her. She always put his happiness before hers and this was no exception. So she hoped to God that on the other side of the country a Lucas E. Scott would be very happy for the rest of his life. Above all else she wanted him to feel the love she had felt for those fractions that her insecurities weren't surfacing.

Because it was Love that led her on, not Lucas Scott.

---

**A/N:** So honestly...that was just a **prologue** I hope it got your attention! Lucas is a dick huh? Lol jk, i just hate him... ANYWAY I hope you all liked it and deff check out my BFF's story called "Fire and Ice" Huge Brathan friendship (Which i personally love) and it's a definite eventual Brucas...you just gotta be patient ;]...oh and for all you Leyton fans (GAG!) there's some of that in there too...though i dunno how she can write it **I hate Peyton**...Lol

Okay, So Read, **Review** have a gay old time :]


End file.
